An LED lighting device utilizing LED has a large amount of heat generated due to heat generated by the LED. Generally, when an electronic device is overheated, the electronic device may malfunction or be damaged, and thus it is essentially required to equip the LED lighting device with a heat-dissipating structure in order to prevent the overheating.
Disclosed previously as an example of a heat-dissipating device used for the LED lighting device has been a heat-dissipating device having heat-dissipating fins.
However, it is difficult for the heat-dissipating fin structure of heat-dissipating device to keep the surface areas of the heat-dissipating fins large enough when the size of a heat-absorption portion needs to be small due to the small size of an LED module. Moreover, even if the surface areas of the heat-dissipating fins are enlarged, there is quite a distance between the heat-absorption portion and a heat-dissipating portion, slowing the speed of heat transfer and keeping the heat-dissipating efficiency from improving.
Moreover, the heat-dissipating fin structure of heat-dissipating device needs to have a sufficient volume in order to secure a sufficient area of the heat-dissipating fins, making the LED lighting device thicker and making its storage, transportation and installation difficult.
Furthermore, the heat-dissipating fins are vulnerable to contamination, and thus the heat-dissipating performance is often deteriorated by contamination when installed outdoors.